Eustoma
by LaV3nus6
Summary: El profesor Hannibal Lecter le invita a su estudiante Will Graham a cenar con él. Will está nervioso porque ha estado enamorado de él desde que lo vio. ¿Será Will capaz de declararse? Ya que la escuela terminará y él no lo volverá a ver. [Regalo de intercambio de fics para Romina]


–Soy Will Graham, son las ocho de la noche en punto, y estoy en Baltimore… específicamente frente la puerta de la casa de mi profesor Lecter -se repitió tratando de controlar sus nervios.

Aun no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo de conocerse, estaría finalmente de pie en el hogar del mejor profesor de la universidad de Baltimore, el doctor Hannibal Lecter.

¿Era normal que un alumno cene en casa de su mentor? ¿Está bien que él haya traído una botella de vino para beber con él? No sabía las respuestas a las interrogantes que se le formaban dentro de su loca cabeza, pero sí sabía que una sola cosa era cierta: estaba nervioso e inseguro.

–Bien… -respiró hondo dejando de estrujar a la botella verde oscuro que estaba por romperse, entre sus manos- aquí vamos… -se armó de valor para tocar el timbre-.

El timbre sonó con la melodía de Chaikovski, el Vals de las Flores. No era la primera vez que la escuchaba. La primera vez, fue al entrar a la oficina de su profesor, con esa melodía se encontraba regando flores de pétalos ovalados, amplios y de puntas color violeta, como los tallos de hojas verdes, que decoraban el lugar.

Ahora Will, sabía que dichas flores provenían de su jardín.

–"La Eustoma, -recordaba la conversación de esa ocasión cuando Hannibal notó su presencia- es costosa por la corta vida de tres semanas, pero en invierno es poco probable que dure menos de un día –el joven solo escuchaba impresionando-. La música alimenta el alma de las flores, no solo de las personas, querido Will –el mayor le regalo una sonrisa- quiero que disfrute de buenas melodías hasta que se marchite" -cortó la flor más hermosa del ramillete-. "La música correcta, obtendrá un ejemplar tan magnifico como tú" -.

El castaño se sonrojo por el comentario y por el ofrecimiento de aquel costoso y tierno detalle.

– "Usted… es lo único magnifico del lugar" -murmuró Will estirando su mano para recibir la eustoma-.

– "Querido muchacho, usted se equivoca. Su presencia, humilla a mis flores –miró alrededor de su oficina-. Ellas saben que usted roba mi atención".

Will no evitó sonrojarse en ese momento. Agarró sus cosas para salir corriendo.

Chocó con la profesora Alana Bloom.

Ella le iba a preguntar sobre que le sucede pero en vez de eso solo preguntó de dónde sacó aquella flor, única en todo el campus.

Alana pensó que la robó de la oficina de Hannibal, y por ello la huida, tal vez fue descubierto. Eran flores costosas, lujos que solo aquel hombre podía darse. Will por otro lado… no.

Ella no le creyó. Alana fue con el mismo Lecter para preguntárselo, él le confirmó.

Cuando Alana volvió a ver a Will, ella le comentó: "Eres afortunado, a nadie le ha regalo una eustoma". Le regaló una sonrisa junto con un beso en la mejilla.

Will no quería mal interpretar, a él le gustaba su profesor.

No quería creer que la flor de aquella vez, y la cena que está por tener con él no significaba nada en especial. No deseaba ilusionarse y regresar a su hogar con un corazón roto.

–Buenas noches, Will -Hannibal habló desde su puerta para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Ya había pasado cinco minutos desde que le abrió pero el joven pareció no notarlo-. Por favor pasa.

–Buenas noches, doctor Lecter -respondió al saludo aceptando la invitación, agachando la cabeza.

–Por favor, llámame Hannibal –se hizo un lado para que pase su estudiante- estamos en confianza.

Aunque Will no lo vio a los ojos, él pudo observar que su profesor llevaba el mismo traje con el que lo conoció hace años. Una camisa blanca, un conjunto azul marino conformado de chaleco, saco, pantalón y un pañuelo como su camisa. Su peinado de lado, mostrando cabellos dorados. Igual de siempre, mostrando elegancia y pulcritud.

Hannibal por su parte notó un cambio en la ropa de su invitado. Siempre que lo veía, andaba vestido de vaqueros gastados con camisa de cuadros mal abotonada, además de sacos o suéteres gastados. Pero en esta ocasión, portaba ropa elegante: camisa de manga larga de vestir oscura con un sajo gris, sus rizos de cabello controlados con algún gel. Se veía con un rostro juvenil y bello gracias a que se liberó la barba sin rasurar.

–Oh… -exclamó el mayor- veo que traes un detalle para esta noche. -menciono al observar la botella.

–Sí… es para usted -entregó el vino sintiendo el roce suave de una mano áspera y varonil- para acompañar está única cena.

–¿Única cena? -Observo el líquido entre sus manos- vino Bourgogne Premier Cru, excelente elección -mencionó mientras caminaban por el recibidor de color verde y cuadros de arte abstracto.

–Gracias, tenía dudas sobre mi elección -comento el joven llegando finalmente al comedor-

Will pudo observar la gran mesa tallada de cedro, color oscuro. En ella había un centro de rosas Juliet. Definitivamente Hannibal era excéntrico con sus gastos. Además de un candelabro con velas blancas encendidas. Los platos y cubiertos acomodados en el orden correcto del manual de los buenos modales.

Es bueno haber leído el libro y practicar antes de venir a cenar a casa ajena.

–No respondiste, mi pregunta -Insistió nuevamente mientras jalaba una silla para su invitado- ¿Por qué sería la única cena?

–Porque mañana es la graduación, y con ello, no nos volveremos a ver -respondió tomando el lugar a la derecha de su anfitrión.

–Eso no significa que no nos comuniquemos de nuevo -abrió la botella de vino, oliendo el corcho del mismo-. Al contrario, creo que es momento de acercarnos más -lo sirvió en un par de copas, para su invitado y para él- no deseo perder mi relación contigo, Will.

Antes de que el joven pueda reaccionar ante ese comentario, Hannibal se disculpó con él para ir por la cena. Al poco rato, regreso con una bandeja que puso en la mesa.

–Espero que te guste el lomo de cerdo con caramelo y café -sirvió parte del platillo a su huésped-. La combinación de ambos le deja un sabor agridulce para el paladar, y podrás sentir, la suavidad de la carne entre tus dientes.

–Gracias… -respondió esperando que Hannibal haga el honor con el primer bocado-

–Retomando nuestra conversación, -sacudió una servilleta de seda blanca con negro- he de suponer, que por ello aceptaste finalmente mi invitación para cenar… -suspiró haciendo una señal leve con la cabeza para que él coma- insisto que no hay motivo alguno para dejar de relacionarnos.

Se le vino a su mente el momento a mitad del semestre, donde Hannibal le pidió que se quedada con él.

– "Will, ¿tienes un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo". -su profesor le pidió mientras entregaba su proyecto.

–"Sí, profesor". -respondió esperando a un lado mientras él terminaba de atender al resto de la clase.

–"Quería preguntarte sí tenías planes para hoy en la noche -por fin hablo cuando su última compañera abandonó el salón de clases. Él solo levantó la ceja asombrado por la pregunta, negando con la cabeza como respuesta-. Perfecto -Hannibal le sonrió-. Realizaré una cena en esta noche en mi hogar, y me gustaría contar con tu asistencia".

–"Lo siento… no puedo" -se mordió el labio mirando hacia la nada-

– "Sé que es repentino pero quisiera que vayas" -nuevamente le insistió.

– "No quiero incomodar a nadie". -confesó pensando que su presencia solo dejaría en rídiculo a su profesor frente a sus invitados-

–"No lo harás…" -Hannibal realmente deseaba su compañía.

– "No quisiera dejarlo en ridículo" -se cruzó de brazos, agarrándose con fuerza-

–"Al contrario… estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Los asistentes estarán ridiculizados ante tu presencia -le agarró de los hombros mirándole de manera tierna-. Por favor, acompañame"

– "Gracias… pero no" -no logró convencerlo.

–"¿Otro día? Quizás…" -Sabía que Will era terco pero Hannibal era caprichoso. No lo iba a dejar escapar fácilmente.

–"Lo pensaré…" -Esa respuesta le basto.

Will salió de su trance, bebió el vino que trajo. Observó a su anfitrión que aun esperaba su respuesta.

–No creo que nosotros podamos seguir comunicándonos, -en su tono se escuchó decepción- usted es un profesor y tiene deberes de los cuales no puede distraerse -en tono fuerte para que él mismo se escuché, junto con una mirada fija y seria que le regalo a su maestro- además fui contratado por el FBI.

–Mi querido Will, primero, estoy orgulloso de tu logro -levantó su copa en señal de brindis- segundo, amigos tengo para distraerme pero tú no eres uno de ellos.

Él pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía.

–Me siento cómodo contigo, -continúo con sus comentarios- no me siento solo en este mundo… pero sí te vas… -Hannibal dejo sus cubiertos a un lado de su plato- esas distracciones no evitaran que me sienta en soledad sin ti. No te preocupes por mi agobiante agenda -sonrió tocando su mano con cautela- siempre hay espacio para ti.

Will se sonrojo.

–Will, ¿qué sucede? -Hannibal notó el sonrojo desde que le abrió la puerta pero solo fingia no verlo hasta que sea el momento adecuado de mencionarlo- Has estado muy callado. Te notó sonrojado, ¿estás enfermo?

–¿Eh? -levantó sus cejas, agacho su cabeza mirando su plato para ocultar su sonrojo que de seguro lo delato- Admito que estoy nervioso –confesó- por estar fuera de lugar frente a usted… -suspiró pesado- además… En qué usted me miente.

–¿Por qué dices eso? -Hannibal arrugó el entrecejo para hacer una expresión de duda.

–Porque solo soy un simple alumno, un chico que no está a su altura -contestó con ganas de llorar en ese instante-. Solo soy alguien modesto, que le gusta estar con sus perros e ir a pescar, mientras come emparedados simples como su elaboración de platillos: agua caliente y sopa instantánea.

–Así es, -sonrió- por eso me cautivaste desde el primer día que te vi -confesó-. Es verdad, te he mentido todo este tiempo, -arqueó su espalda para tener compostura- no te quiero como un amigo… te quiero como el hombre con quien pasar mis días.

Will estaba sorprendido por esa extraña confesión que no supo que decir solo se sonrojo. Realmente como actuar, dudaba que su corazón lo esté engañando distorsionando las palabras para él.

–Te he observado en clases. He visto cada una de tus manías y gestos que puedo predecir su significado -le miró de manera traviesa-. Te tallas la cara con tus manos cuando te saturas de información, como planeas hacer ahora -Will solo miró sus palmas de las manos antes de realizar la acción- además portas una gran inteligencia, eras capaz de seguirme en los debates. Nuestras conversaciones nunca fueron aburridas.

–Siempre terminábamos empatados… -murmuró.

–Aprecias el arte como yo lo hago -agregó.

–No con la misma pasión… -suspiró- usted me conoce bien... yo por otra parte siento que no lo conozco del todo -agregó-. Lo poco que se, es lo leído en los periódicos, lo que se escucha en los pasillos y por los momentos en que estuvimos juntos –no le veía a los ojos-. Los libros, su música, su amor por el arte han hecho que pueda ver por la ventana de su mundo, de ahí me elección de vino.

–El espacio en el que un hombre se envuelve comienza a reflejar su alma -Hannibal le comentó.

–También le he observado -se sonrojo apretando la servilleta con sus manos-. Su pulcritud, da la sensación que usted no juega sucio y quiere mostrar una imagen perpetua. No guarda silencio porque no sepa que decir, lo hace para que el otro se atragante con sus estúpidas palabras que va escupiendo. La música clásica le ayuda reflexionar sobre su pecado de soberbia. Cuida el mínimo detalle de a su alrededor porque no quiere dejar de ser el centro de atención.

–Esas palabras fueron crueles -comentó Hannibal ladeando una sonrisa con algo de molestia para hacerle pensar que lo está tomando con gracia- pero admito que si tengo algo de soberbia y que me gusta llamar la atención… -se inclinó hacia él- Tú atención.

–No sé qué ve de interesante en mí… -se miraba la servilleta que jugaba entre sus manos para tranquilizarse- y usted no es nada interesante para mí -mentía.

–Cuando una persona no es de nuestro interés, no notamos su presencia pero ocurre lo contrario cuando lo es. Tú acabas de darme un ejemplo. –Will sentía su corazón latir- Creo que tenemos el mismo interés en común.

–¿Cuál? -no sabía de qué hablaba ahora. Su mente estaba desesperándose.

–Amoroso -Will se giró su rostro sonrojado y sorprendido hacia él-. Te lo dije hace un momento pero imaginó que mal interpretaste –con ambas manos tomó la del castaño-. Me gustas, Will.

–¿Qué? -Aún no podía creerlo.

–Estoy enamorado de ti, y sé, que sientes lo mismo -nuevamente se confesó.

–Miente -eran tan bello para ser real.

–No -negó con la cabeza-. Realmente te amo, Will. –le tomó de las manos.

El rubio acercó su rostro al de su alumno, liberando una de sus manos para acariciarle su mejilla de forma suave. Sus labios buscaron a los de su visita. Le robo un tierno beso que pronto se volvió pasional.

Will se creía en un sueño. Pensaba que aún estaba en su habitación dormido, soñando todo lo que está pasando. Pronto sonaría su alarma para levantarse y por fin irse a la verdadera cena.

Lecter por su parte, sentía que tenía que devorarse aquel delicioso cuerpo. Su fantasía realmente estaba ocurriendo.

¿Cuantas veces había peleado por mantener sus instintos bajo control para no atacar al joven en su oficina?

Él había perdido la cuenta de eso…

Pero ahora…

Will Graham estaba en su casa…

Bajo sus acaricias.

Ninguno de los dos había imaginado que el sabor de los besos, la sensación del otro cuerpo siendo tocado iba resultar mejor de lo que se esperaban.

Las manos de Hannibal trabajaban rápido, en un momento la ropa de Will había desaparecido. Los labios desesperados del mayor pasaban por el cuello blanco del más joven. Lo tomo entre sus brazos, lo cargo llevándolo hasta su habitación.

Will sentía varias pulsadas por cada toque que le realizaban. Estando en los brazos de Hannibal se sentía como un muñeco que podría ser manejado al antojo de él. Su piel podía sentir las telas de seda de la cama.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el mayor para verlo desvestirse. Ese vello corporal que no resistió tocar y jugar entre sus dedos. Hannibal se acomodó entre las piernas de Will. Nuevamente atrapo sus labios con los suyos, juegos de mordidas para capturarlos. Risillas de respuesta por aquel juego.

Roce de cuerpo a cuerpo en conjunto de frotar palo con palo para crear una flama de la pasión. Ambos penes chocaban entre ellos, hasta que Hannibal se detuvo para agarrar su propio pene para rozarlo con el ano de Will. No estaba seguro sí era virgen anal por ello lubricaba con su liquido pre-seminal, ayudando igual con sus dedos para dilatarlo. Es bueno, tener conocimientos de la anotomía humana.

Will ya no sentía un dedo introduciéndose, ahora sentía dos. Los cuales se abrían tijereando dentro de él, aunque era más una "V" de victoria porque por fin logró estar en la misma cama con el hombre que más deseaba.

–¿Te gusta? -Preguntó Hannibal con voz seductora mientras le acariciaba la mejilla como un ademan de dulzura pero un rostro de pervertido.

El joven solo gimió como respuesta.

Hannibal pudo sentir entre sus dedos que Will ya estaba listo para ser penetrado. No tardo mucho tiempo en introducirle su pene de manera lenta para no apurar una eyaculación precoz en alguno de ellos.

–¡Aah! -exclamó Will encorvando su espalda, haciendo que su pene rebote en sí mismo.

–Prometo, no lastimarte -Hannibal le acarició la cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre los rizos mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas.

Hace tiempo que no había tenido sexo con otro hombre, que para él las punzadas de dolor eran una reacción natural, no era que el mayor le lastimara.

El agarre de Hannibal a sus caderas le fascinaba. Su mano se estiro hasta su propio pene y masturbarse frente al hombre. No era una acción vergonzosa, Will se ha tocado pensando en él, imaginando que le haría cuando este bajo su cuerpo.

Por su parte, Hannibal estaba fascinado con las expresiones, gemidos y el cuerpo de Will. Se relamió al ver como él se tocaba, pronto sus manos se unirían a las de Will sin dejar de penetrarlo.

Las horas pasaban, y con ello, la noche se terminaba. Ambos cayeron en la cama, Hannibal contra la tela, Will, sobre su pecho. Hannibal parecía que acariciaba a su pequeña mascota, al pasar sus dedos sobre el cabello castaño.

No cruzaron palabras.

Solo suspiros perdidos en el silencio.

Eso, estaba bien. Ellos lo sabían.

Cualquier palabra o frase que se digan, ya sea buena o mala arruinaría el momento formado. Es mejor esperarse hasta que la luz del sol salga, creando un nuevo día y una nueva relación entre ellos.

A partir de mañana, ya no eran profesor-estudiante…

No eran más amigos…

Ahora eran pareja.


End file.
